Field of Lust and Love SasoDei Oneshot
by Demon Dairy
Summary: Another SasoDei Oneshot! Enjoy! Oh and there was a mistake. When it said Sasori laid him on the bed that was a screw up it was supposed to be ground so mentally change that XD


Deidara was sitting against a weeping willow tree in a little clearing as he watched the birds fly off to their nests in preparation for night. The sun was ablaze as it was disappearing behind the tree line and then eventually the horizon. The sky was painted an array of pink, orange, yellow, and blue, bringing a small smile to Deidara's face. He loved sunset. This was his special spot to escape from everything. He could escape from life, the Akatsuki, Leader-sama, missions, and most of all his asshole of a bastard partner Sasori. He once had feelings for the red head but as he got to hang around the ex-suna nin he realized hell would freeze over before Sasori had feelings for him so he let it drop. Despite this he couldn't escape the fact that he still had feelings for Sasori deep inside him. Deidara sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think about other things until……..

"Deidara" said the last person he wanted to hear.

He looked up at his red headed partner with an annoyed look.

"What un" he said bitterly.

"Pein says to come back to the base" said Sasori.

"Fuck stud face un" said Deidara still looking at the sunset.

"Now Deidara" said Sasori in a deadly tone.

"Fuck you morning wood un. Bring me back in pieces cause I'm not moving un" said Deidara icily.

While Sasori was surprised he didn't show it. The brat actually stood up to him even though he was well aware that he could bring him back in pieces if he wanted to. Even though the thought was appealing sometimes he knew he couldn't. Not because the Akatsuki needed him. Deidara could easily be replaced. Everyone in the Akatsuki could, even the Uchiha prodigy. He couldn't…….no wouldn't do it for one simple reason. He loved the clay artist. Everything about him was perfect. His flowing sun stricken locks, his deep azure eyes. Yes. Despite the fact that the artist wore a device over his eye giving the perception to most that he was blind in one eye and needed it to help him see that was the exact opposite of the truth. Deidara used it to zoom in on a target. His face was flawless, with perfectly shaded skin. Of course things only got better as you move down.

His slim frame and slightly feminine hips actually threw him off until they were on a mission once. It had been raining and Deidara had been soaked. He had thrown his cloak, headband, eye piece, and ring on the motel table. He had pretty much discarded Sasori's presence and stripped himself of his skin tight shirt, revealing a finely built tan torso. Needless to say he had to look away in order to keep himself in check. After he had thought it was safe he turned around but immediately regretted it. Deidara had stripped himself of his shoes and pants as well, leaving only skin tight boxers. He then untied his ponytail letting it fall in with the rest of his golden locks. That was the last straw for Sasori and he immediately left the room as he felt a nosebleed coming on.

"What the hell are you looking at un???" asked Deidara in an annoyed voice.

Sasori snapped out of his trance.

"……..nothing" said Sasori as he sat down next to Deidara.

Deidara inched away from Sasori slowly. He didn't want to be near him. They stayed there until the sun had completely disappeared and the moon to over the reign of the sky while surrounded by the little orbs of star light.

"Can we go back now?" asked Sasori growing impatient.

"No un" said Deidara coldly as he focused on the grass.

Sasori sighed until he saw Deidara stand up and walk into the middle of the field. He looked at him questioningly until the field burst into a light dusty blue glow. Sasori got up into a defensive position until he saw that they were……..

"Flowers???" asked Sasori.

"Not just flowers un. They are called midnight angel wing essence for the shape of the petals, the glow they give off, and because of when they bloom un" said Deidara in a normal tone.

Deidara sat down in the middle of the field and then spread himself out on the ground with a content smile on his face. He felt something brush up against his face and opened his eyes slightly. He saw Sasori over him, his face uncomfortably close to the clay artist. Deidara freaked out. He got up and started running across the field until something made him trip. He looked down and saw a chakra string tied around his leg. He looked over and saw Sasori with the same placid face just staring at him. Sasori made one quick motion with his finger and before Deidara knew what was happening he was on the ground in front of Sasori again.

"What the hell Danna un!?!?!?!?!" yelled Deidara angrily.

Deidara tried to sit up but found his hands pinned down above his head by more chakra strings. He looked at Sasori questioningly until he noticed the strings were coming from Hiroku. Sasori crawled on top of Deidara and looked at him, as if studying him. Deidara felt his cheeks turn pink and looked away, continuing to struggle in vain against the glowing restraints. He felt Sasori trace up his neck while lightly running his lips over his skin. Deidara's eyes opened his mouth to scream for help but before could even get a sound out Sasori had seized his lips and slid his tongue into the blonde's hot cavern. Deidara's eye widened as he felt Sasori run his tongue throughout his mouth, leaving no place neglected. He suddenly felt Sasori brush their tongue's together making Deidara gasp.

He heard Sasori chuckle and brush his tongue against his making him gasp again. Sasori started to continuously rub their tongue's together. Deidara let out a soft moan and arched his back slightly off the ground. Sasori smirked and pulled away slowly leaving a small string of saliva connecting them.

Deidara's face turned beet red and looked away again making Sasori chuckle again. The ex-suna nin leaned down to Deidara's ear, nibbling it gently.

"Deidara……I love you but…….you taunt me too much…….even if you don't realize it" whispered Sasori in a seductive voice.

Deidara shuddered as he let out a pathetic whimper. Sasori nibbled his ear again only he bit harder, wanting a response from the blonde.

"I………love you un" whispered Deidara as he looked away in embarrassment.

He felt Sasori nuzzle and nip at his neck making him gasp. He tilted his head more so Sasori could get better access. As soon as he did Sasori ravaged the blonde's neck with his tongue and mouth, leaving dark hickeys as he went. Deidara yelped at the red head's actions and pulled at his restraints in vain.

"Sasori……stop un" panted Deidara.

Sasori smirked and started grinding their hips together making Deidara grit his teeth to keep from moaning.

"Saso…...ri.…..I can't un" panted Deidara as his eyes started to glaze with lust.

Sasori looked at the blonde for a moment and then ghosted his way up Deidara's shirt. Deidara gave a visible shudder as Sasori lightly ran his hand up the sensitive skin to Deidara's chest. Deidara suddenly yelped as his shirt was cut open then ripped off by one of Sasori's hidden blades. Sasori leaned down and greedily kissed Deidara's chest and then began to move down until he reached the blonde's pant line. Sasori heard a choked yelp and looked up.

Deidara was crying??? Deidara never cried……..even when he wanted to. He always acted tough even when he was at his weakest. Sasori felt a pang of guilt in his chest and came back up leaving barely two inches between the other's face.

"Dei……..what's wrong???" whispered Sasori as he gently kissed the blonde's jaw.

"I…..I can't do this Danna un….." whimpered Deidara.

Deidara opened his mouth to say something else but Sasori put a finger to the blonde's lips. Sasori gently wiped Deidara's tears away and removed the blonde's eye piece so he could see both of his eyes. He gently kissed Deidara only pushing slightly so as not to make Deidara fear him again. After a minute, Deidara pushed back slightly into the kiss. Sasori parted his lips slightly inviting Deidara to explore. Deidara slowly slipped his tongue into Sasori's mouth and explored. He brushed his tongue against Sasori's making the red head react and brush against Deidara's tongue. Deidara moaned lightly as their tongue's started to rub against each other. Sasori slowly broke the kiss for some much needed air and looked down at the clay artist. Deidara's cheeks were flushed, he had his eyes closed, with his head turned to the side. Sasori kissed his jaw and moved down to one of the bomber's perk nipples. He suddenly took it into his mouth and sucked gently. Deidara raised his back slightly and let out a soft moan. Sasori smirked and reached over, giving attention to the neglected nub.

"Sa…..Sasori un" whispered Deidara.

Sasori released the nub and blew cold air on it making the blonde whimper. Sasori let out a purr of satisfaction. He sat up and let his stomach cable out.

Deidara whimpered from Sasori pulling away and opened his eyes. He felt panic rush through him and began to struggle. Sasori looked at him and leaned over him.

"It's okay Dei-chan I'm taking the spade off and it isn't covered in poison" said Sasori in a gentle voice.

Deidara looked at Sasori, fear clearly present in his eyes. Sasori leaned down and kissed him gently.

He flicked his hand and soon Deidara's legs were each tied with chakra strings. Deidara struggled in vain at the restraints around his wrists and cried out.

"Sasori un!!!!!" cried Deidara helplessly.

Sasori quickly hushed him with a passionate kiss. The red head moved his hands and Deidara's legs were lifted and then spread.

Deidara let out a muffled cry and tried to close his legs as he felt the cold metal rub his entrance but he knew he was no match against Sasori's chakra strings. Sasori slipped his tongue into Deidara's mouth and began rubbing their tongues together again. He suddenly inserted the coil into Deidara making the blonde let out another muffled scream and arch his back off the ground. Sasori released Deidara's lips as he felt the blonde lower himself back on to the ground.

"Danna……it hurts un!!!!" cried Deidara.

"Give it time Dei" whispered Sasori.

Deidara whimpered but nodded. Deidara soon nodded giving Sasori the go ahead to which he complied. He slowly removed his cable until it was almost out and then slammed it back into the blonde. Deidara arched his back and cried out in ecstasy as he threw his head back. Sasori did this again and again until he built up a rhythm. He sat back and watched the bomber moan and move from the pleasure every time the coil hit his sweet spot. He really wanted to make the bomber his and this only added to the itch in his now erect member. He suddenly stopped thrusting his coil, earning a whimper of disappointment. He removed his coil and smirked at how eager Deidara really was.

"Sasori please un……" whimpered Deidara.

"Please what Dei???" he asked as his smirk grew wider.

Deidara squirmed and gave the red head a pathetic look.

"I……I really want to cum un" whimpered Deidara.

Sasori chuckled as he gently ran his hand up Deidara's length making the blonde's breathing hitch.

"Please Sasori…..I want it un!!!!" cried Deidara.

Sasori smirked and positioned himself at Deidara;s entrance making Deidara gasp.

Deidara looked at Sasori and noticed something. Everything below his waist was human along with his head until his neck stopped.

"So your…you know…..it's real un???" asked Deidara.

"Do you want to find out???" asked Sasori seductively.

Deidara nodded and rubbed against Sasori's shaft, begging him to enter. Sasori smirked and slowly began to enter the blonde until he was all the way at his base.

Deidara was panting at the intrusion in a mix of pain and pleasure. He suddenly felt Sasori pull out and then thrust back in making Deidara moan. The red head did the same thing as when he was using the coil and soon built up a rhythm. Sasori suddenly hit Deidara's prostate making the blonde practically scream. Sasori released the hold on Deidara's wrists and legs. Sasori lifted Deidara up and placed the blonde's hands on his shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. He resumed his actions, making Deidara moan. Sasori seized the blonde's lips in a fiery, passion filled kiss and started rubbing their tongue's together. Deidara wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist even tighter and clenched his muscles making Sasori hiss into the kiss.

"Sas……ori un" panted Deidara.

Sasori reached down and began pumping the blonde in time with his thrusts. Deidara moaned and dug his nails into Sasori's wooden back. Deidara suddenly arched his back and screamed in ecstasy as he came all over both their stomachs. Sasori flinched as Deidara's walls tightened around him and made one last thrust before cumming deep within Deidara, moaning his name as he did.

They sat there until Sasori laid Deidara back onto the bed and pulled out of him. Deidara whimpered at the lack of warmth making Sasori chuckle.

"We need to get back" said Sasori.

Deidara looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I……can't move un" panted Deidara.

Sasori chuckled and picked him up bridal style. He set him in Hiroku and then got in himself and closed the top.

"When we get back we can do that again if you want" said Sasori.

"un" said Deidara tiredly.


End file.
